Meetra Surik
Summary Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile after the Mandalorian Wars, was a Human female Jedi Master. As a Padawan, she chose to disobey the orders of the Jedi High Council and aid the Galactic Republic in its war against the invading Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. Rising to the rank of Jedi Knight during the conflict, she served with distinction under the command of her fellow Crusaders Revan and Malak and was eventually commissioned as a General in the Republic Military. Surik played a vital role in defeating the Mandalorians during the latter stages of the conflict, but as a direct result of her controversial actions during the cataclysmic final battle, she effectively cut her connection to the Force. Afterwards, out of all those who went to war, she was the only Jedi to avoid the call of the dark side and return to the Jedi Council to be judged for her crimes. After being exiled from the Jedi Order, she wandered the periphery of known space for nearly a decade before returning to the Republic during the Dark Wars, at the height of the First Jedi Purge. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Meetra Surik/Jedi Exile Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: Mid-20′s to late 20′s/early 30′s Classification: Jedi Knight/Human/Wound in the Force (Formely) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses and ability to detect others through the Force, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Skilled Lightsaber Duelist, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (Mid-Low via Force Healing), Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning and Ionize, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at her), capable of creating telepathic/empathetic bonds to strength her presence and existence in the Force, possesses the ability and capacity to learn Force techniques and powers in rapid succession of each other, Absorption via Force Drain, Battle Meditation, Breath Control, Force Enlightenment, Sever Force Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Managed to defeat Darth Sion, Darth Nihilus and Darth Traya. Was considered her to be the greatest of the Jedi's heroes alongside Revan) Speed: Relativistic. FTL '''combat speed and reactions (Defeated members of Vitiate's Imperial Guard, who could parry blows from Revan) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification (Was able to move around in Malachor V's artificial gravity well at high speeds) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class with Force Amplification Durability: Unknown naturally. Multi-Continent level with Force Amplification (Proved capable of resisting complete atomization of her body while on Nathema) Stamina: Vastly superhuman (Can also be amplified by the Force and have her endurance augmented for days on end even without nourishment or rest) Range: Extended melee range in lightsaber combat. Hundreds of meters with telekinesis and blaster shots. At least planetary, potentially galactic with telepathy given the Force-enhanced nature of her powers. Standard Equipment: Lightsaber and blaster pistol Intelligence: High (Skilled and experienced enough to be trusted by Revan and Malak to lead a significant portion of the Republic army and naval forces, oversaw the usage of the Mass Shadow Generator at Malachor IV’s use against the armadas of Mandalore the Ultimate, incredibly talented lightsaber duelist and all-around Jedi Knight with years of experience fighting a vast diversity of foes and enemies) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Battle Meditation: A Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. Meetra Surik potentially utilized Battle Meditation during the battle on Onderon during the Dark Wars. * Force Barrier: Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. * Force Enlightenment: When activated, this power took the Force powers a Jedi was most skilled in, pushing them to the highest degree that the Jedi had previously mastered during his or her routine training. The affected powers that the Jedi Exile used to enlighten were Force Speed, Force Defend (Force Armor or Force Shield), and Force Valor. The end result was an "enlightened" Jedi, having unlocked and harnessed fully the light side of the Force. * Force Healing: Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time. * Force Lightning: An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. * Force Stun: Meetra Surik locks her targets in catatonic paralysis. * Ionize: Allows Meetra Surik to overload and damage electronic systems, such as droids. It's ineffective when targeting organics. * Sever Force: Cuts a Force User off from the Force. Surik used this to unconsciously strip herself of her force powers to shield herself from the psychic backlash caused by Malachor V. * Telekinesis: Surik can use this through the Force to put her mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding herself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Meetra Surik's command of this power is great enough that, through the power of Force Wave, she's able to counter Darth Traya's telekinetically controlled lightsabers. * Telepathy: Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation, showed proficiency in using telepathy to dominate the minds of animals. * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Meetra Surik can draw potentially harmful energy into her body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars